A taste of emotion
by viktorlovesseagulls
Summary: wanda is trying to get over pietro's death, pretty much me just living out my grief over the fucking movies vicariously through writing. read an edited, updated and better version of this on my archive of our own @ameliafuckingshepherd
1. Chapter 1

**author's note: hi guys, this is my first fic, and i think i did good! it takes place after age of Ultron, rating t just in case. No Wanda x Vision, maybe Cap x Wanda, and Hawkeye and her are definitely going to be friends later, so i hope you enjoy!**

Wanda Maximoff had locked herself in her room, trying to get over her brother's death.

His voice still echos in her head, " _I didn't see that coming"_ He sacrificed himself without a thought-five bullets in his chest, his face ever-peaceful.

Various avengers have tried to get her to come out, but no avail. She was fine, well very not fine, but still, in her room surrounded by Pietro's few belongings and sobbing into his shirt, entombed by blankets and empty hot chocolate mugs FRIDAY had brought, upon the requests of Clint, Natasha and Cap, she guessed.

She was okay here-drowning in sadness and emotions, rather a foreign thing to her-except for caring for Pietro-

And that thought immediately sends her into another fit of sobbing, soaking the faded blue shirt she clutches.

Before she had secluded herself to her room, or rooms, rather (it was like a freaking house in here), Stark forced a laptop on her. Cap assured her that it was fine, but admitted to not knowing how to use his. Natasha had to help them.

She likes listening to music, something newly discovered, Hydra withholding the simple pleasures of life from them- _her_ -like ice cream, chocolate, music and Netflix.

 _Oh god, Netflix-_ she thinks. then, _Pietro would have loved all these movies, all this music, all this modern, easy, peaceful stuff-_

Then she brakes down in another fit of sobs, _Hooked on a Feeling_ blaring out of her speakers.

 _I cant stop this feeling,_

 _Deep inside of me,_

 _Girl you just don't realize, what you do to me..._

 _When you hold me,_

 _In your arms so tight,_

 _You let me know,_

 _Everything's all right,_

 _Ahhh ahh ahh ahh ah,_

 _Hooked on a feeling baby_

 _He would have loved this song._

"IT"S NOT FAIR!" She screamed, throwing the computer at the wall, screen shattering and keyboard breaking.

She looks at the mess on the other side of the room, and instantly feels guilt creeping up her throat.

Then she makes a decision and slowly climbs out of bed to creep out the door.

She heads to the roof, to the open air, and prays that no one is watching.

She steps to the edge-balancing on the small concrete wall an leans forward.

The wind on her face, whipping it in her eyes, and then-

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MAXIMOFF?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MAXIMOFF?!"

Clint runs to her, but she just moves farther toward the edge.

"Clint...Just let me do this. My life has no point, I have no one to protect, to care about."

"Yes, you do." Natasha comes up from behind him, her voice low and dangerous. "You have us. You have the world. You're an Avenger now, you gave up the right to quit when you started. Is this what your brother would have wanted? No. He would have wanted you to live, to actually _live_ , not exist." She was slowly inching forward.

"You come any closer, and I jump." Wanda's thickly accented voice tripped over itself.

"If you jump, we call falcon. And if we call Falcon, the whole tower knows, and if the whole tower knows, then you won't be happy." Clint knows her too well.

"Then I''ll just have to hit the ground faster." She smiled sadly.

"I don't know what school you went to, Little Witch, but that is _Not_ how gravity works." Natasha was about five feet from her now.

"And if you don't come back inside with us, we'll tell FRIDAY to put up the security shields and tell Tony."

"And Steve."

Natasha lunged for her wrist, and she flung herself off the building.

An alarm immediately went off.

They held true to their word.

Within the second, Falcon came swooping to catch her, but a wave of her hand and his eyes turned scarlet and he flew back up.

"I'm sorry, Clint-" But her voice was stopped by the air whooshing out of her.

 _Could I have hit the ground this quickly?_

 _Then she looks down._

She's suspended by a sort of net made out of glowing blue stuff.

Clint leaps down, Natasha quickly following suit, and pulls her into his arms.

"Never again, okay? Never again are you allowed to scare us like that." Clint says, pulling her into a hug.

She clings to him, her body racking wit sobs.

"I-I'm s-sorry." She manages through the tears.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this, Little Witch." Natasha was already talking into her phone. "It's not your fault. And before you say anything," She says seeing Wanda's expression, "It's not Quicksilver's, either. I'm sorry about your brother, we all are, but you can't leave us here. You are one of the most powerful avengers, and we need you."

Without her noticing, they were slowly pulling her through an open window, where, unbeknownst to her, the other Avengers waited.

As soon as they got inside, Steve (who had surprisingly been becoming her friend in the few weeks before she shut him out) took her from Clint and hugged her.

"Never again, Maximoff. Never. Again."

A few days later, and The Avengers are still making her sleep in one of the numerous living rooms with her. Steve makes breakfast, and Natasha makes cake (who knew?). Clint just buries her in blankets while Stark forces her to watch movies. Thor tells her stories of Asgard and Hulk mostly sleeps.

They haven't had any missions since the roof incident, and Wanda has a sneaking suspicion that Clint talked Coulson out of them.

"I'm going to the garden." Wanda stands suddenly.

All heads look at her.

"No poisoning yourself." Stark shoved another cup of cocoa in her hand.

"Okay." she promises.

She walked up the stairs to the small third-story courtyard.

The roses were always her favorite.

Pietro had loved them too.

She breaks down crying and sits on a bench, clutching her jacket around her against the cold wind.

"Don't cry." It was Pietro's voice.

Wanda look sup to see a glowing Pietro, no bullet holes.

"Pietro!" She runs into his arms, burying her face in his chest. "I missed you so, so much..." she sobs into his chest, wrapping her arms tighter around his waist.

"It's okay, I'm here now, I'm here to say good bye...

"But-but you can't leave-you can't!" she sniffles.

"Sis, you have to stay safe. You can't try to kill yourself again, I need you to stay alive, I-you can't die because of me. I won't let you." Tears start rolling down Pietro's cheeks.

"I promise, Pietro, I promise, I promise..." He holds her on the bench for a while, just letting her cry into him, letting her say goodbye.

"I love you, so, so much, you know that right? I'd do anything for you. I'd die for you." She curls closer to him.

"I know.."

So that's how she falls asleep, in his arms, happy, if only for a few minutes.

Tony Stark watches Wanda huddled into her brother's figure, and sighs. He would have to turn him off sometime.

Pietro Maximoff-his final gift to her-the little broken witch.

He tells himself that it was the right thing to do, that the real Pietro would have wanted him to give Wanda a last glimpse of him-if only a computer generated hologram.

So he turns away from the window and presses a button on his keyboard, then goes to the small garden to collect her.

He hopes it's enough to get her though everything that's happened.

"You did the right thing, Tony." Natasha lays a hand on his back.

"Did I?"

"Yeah."

They hug, holding each other together.

"Yeah you did."


End file.
